Idée risquée
by lilikelly
Summary: Résumé : Marinette et Adrien ressortent ensemble depuis peu, mais quand Adrien va découvrir qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Nathaniel et qu'il a refait une bande dessinée spéciale sur elle et lui il va avoir une idée étrange pour tester ses sentiments...


Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'Adrien et Marinette ressortent ensemble, et Adrien remarqua que Marinette trouvait souvent des excuses à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous de prévu où pendant ces derniers elle disparaissait. Mais il ne fit pas le lien entre elle et Ladybug ayant décider de l'oublier pour ne pas faire souffrir sa petite amie. C'est pendant une discussion avec son meilleur ami Nino qu'il se mit à douter des sentiment de la jeune fille.

Adrien : Hé Nino tu sais pas ou est Marinette ?

Nino : Désolé mec je l'ai pas vu.

Adrien : Merci quand même...

Nino : Sa a pas l'air d'aller.

Adrien : Non pas trop, j'ai l'impression que Marinette m'évite...

Nino : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Adrien : Elle trouve toujours des excuses pour ne pas venir à nos rendez-vous...

Nino : T'as vérifié si ses excuses sont vraies ?

Adrien : Non je veux pas l'espionner la dernière fois on a rompu...

Nino : Pas faux, mais ça m'étonne de Marinette, elle à toujours eu un faible pour toi...Mec si tu l'a cherche tu devrais te retourner.

Il se retourna et vu sa petite amie sortir d'un bus accompagnée de Nathaniel, ils rigolaient à gorge déployée. En les voyants il sentit la colère prendre possession de lui. Et sûr ce coup Nino n'était pas d'une grande aide.

Nino : Elle a l'air de s'être rapprochée de Nathaniel.

Adrien : Merci j'ai vu ça tout seul !

Agacé il partit mais pu entendre le petit "désolé mec" de Nino. Il arriva en classe et vu que Marinette était toujours avec le dessinateur assis à une table. Elle se retourna et remarqua Adrien près de la porte, elle alla directement le rejoindre et l'embrassa.

Marinette : Salut Adrien !

Adrien : Salut Marinette...

Elle discerna une pointe de colère dans sa voix, elle le regarda avec étonnement.

Marinette : Sa va pas ?

Il ne pu répondre que Chloé arriva, elle prit Adrien par le bras et l'entraina dans la cours sous les escaliers sans se préoccuper de la bleuté.

Chloé : Adrichou, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

Adrien : Je t'écoute.

Chloé : Bon je sais que tu sors avec l'autre boulet ma...

Adrien : Marinette !

Chloé : Ouais si tu veux, mais tu sais qu'elle passe des soirées entières chez le boulet numéro 2 Nathaniel. Je veux bien qu'elle travail en groupe avec lui mais t'as la nouvelle bande dessinée du boulet ? Je 'ai vu qu'une page mais ses dessins sont très...explicites.

Adrien : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Chloé : Il dessine des scènes érotiques de lui avec Marinette.

Adrien sentit la colère remonter en lui, pour la canaliser il serra les poings.

Adrien : Il est ou ce carnet ?!

Chloé : Hier il était dan son sac.

Il partit plus énervé que jamais, il s'arrêta aux toilettes pour se rafraichir. C'est à ce moment que Plagg sorti de sa veste.

Plagg : Alors gamin, tu penses qu'elle te trompe et qu'elle s'est donnée à un autre ?

Adrien : Je sais plus quoi penser...

Plagg : Y a un moyen de connaitre la vérité, utilises l'identité de Chat Noir, séduis-là et voit si elle craque.

Adrien : C'est pas une bonne idée, je veux pas encore la perdre...

Plagg : Non, tu veux pas voir si elle à un double visage.

Adrien : Pour une fois tu dis des choses intelligentes sans penser à ton estomac.

Plagg : Je suis intelligent...Mais maintenant que tu le dis j'ai un peu faim, tu me donne du camembert ?

Adrien : Je te reconnais bien là.

Il donna un morceau de camembert à son kwami et retourna en classe, mais à peine passé la porte il vu Nathaniel prendre Marinette. C'était trop pour lui, il prit ses affaires et partit. Au passage il prit le sac du roux et fouilla dedans, il trouva enfin sa bande dessinée. Il jeta son sac parterre et rentra chez lui.

Dans sa chambre il commença la lecture de la BD, et Chloé n'avait pas menti, c'était vraiment une histoire érotique, et les personnages principaux étaient bien Marinette et Nathaniel mais les noms avaient été remplacé par Marie et Nathan. L'histoire parlait d'une liaison secrète décidé par leur attirance. Le jeune homme était encore plus énervé en voyant sa petite amie dans ce genre de dessin avec un autre.

Adrien : Plagg transforme-moi !

Plagg : Finalement tu m'écouteeeee !

Chat Noir : Je dois savoir...

Sa lecture avait durée tellement longtemps, qu'il faisait nuit. Il sautait de toit en toit avant de s'arrêter sur la terrasse de la boulangerie. Il se pencha sur la fenêtre et vu la bleuté écrire dans sûrement son journal intime. Pour montrer sa présence il tapa contre la fenêtre, surprise Marinette leva les yeux à sa trappe, et l'ouvrit.

Marinette : Chat Noir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Chat Noir : Je passais dans le coin et j'ai penser rendre visite à une amie.

Marinette : On s'est vus que 2 où 3 fois.

Chat Noir : Je sais princesse...En fait je viens parce que j'ai besoin de compagnie.

Marinette : Compagnie ? Et Ladybug elle ne peut pas être avec toi quand tu as besoin de compagnie ?

Chat Noir : Non...J'ai fais une crois sur mes sentiments pour elle parce que...

Il se tut et entra dans la chambre en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui était assise sur le lit, ses bras prenant appuis contre le matelas, il s'avança plus près jusqu'à n'être qu'a 2 centimètres de ses lèvres et sentir son souffle contre son visage.

Marinette : Chat No...

Chat Noir : Y a que toi que je veux.

Il susurra ces mots d'une voix très sensuelle, puis il scella leurs lèvres. Marinette garda les yeux ouverts surprise et répondit finalement au baiser du héros. Chat Noir ouvrit les yeux en voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas mais au contraire y répondait avec envie approfondissant le baiser. C'est lui qui le stoppa, il baissa les yeux et se dit qu'il s'était trompé sur elle. Quand il releva la tête son regard avait changé, dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir de la détermination. Il plaqua Marinette contre le matelas et se mit à califourchon sur elle, il emprisonna de nouveau les lèvres de la demoiselle, en même temps qu'il bloqua ses deux mains avec une des sienne. L'autre remonta le haut de sa cuisse lui donnant des frissons, et il s'arrêta posant LA question qui lui brûle les lèvres.

Chat Noir : Marinette es-tu...vierge ?

Marinette : Oui.

Chat Noir : T'es sur que tu veux que ta première fois soit avec moi ?

Marinette : Oui.

Chat noir se releva et rentra chez lui sans dire un mot à la demoiselle. Une fois dans sa chambre il frappa dans ses oreillers se répétant.

Adrien : Marinette Dupain-Cheng tu me le paieras.

Il pleurait et ne put trouver le sommeil de la nuit. Le lendemain il arriva tôt et remis le carnet sur la table du roux et s'assied à sa place. Marinette arriva quelques minutes après.

Marinette : Salut Adrien.

Il ne répondit pas et se tourna. Elle s'assit derrière lui.

Marinette : Tu me fais la tête ?

Adrien :...J'ai une question pourquoi on sort ensemble ?

Marinette : Je comprend pas ce que tu veux dire.

Adrien : Je vais faire court toi et moi c'est fini !

Marinette : C'est drôle j'allais dire la même chose.

Il se retourna irrité.

Adrien : Pourquoi tu voudrais rompre j'ai rien fais moi !

Marinette : Moi non plus Monsieur Chat Noir !

Adrien devint pâle et écarquilla les yeux.

Adrien : Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Marinette : T'as très bien entendu. Tu croyais vraiment que j'aurai pas pu reconnaitre la façon dont tu m'embrasse, ton odeur où le goût de tes lèvres ?!

Adrien : Alors tu savais.

Marinette : Et je trouve ça minable. Tu crois que j'aurai laisser quelqu'un d'autre me toucher ? Tu me déçois.

Adrien : Et toi et Nathaniel alors tu reste toutes les soirées avec lui, il te prends dans ses bras sans oublier qu'il te dessine nue !

Marinette : Nathaniel et moi faisons un exposé coefficient 5 c'est pour ça que je suis souvent avec lui, la fois ou il m'a pris dans ses bras c'est parce que j'allais tomber et pour les dessins j'en ai jamais entendu parler en plus il a jamais eu besoin de mon autorisation pour me dessiner et tu le sais, mais je lui dirai d'arrêter et de détruire les dessins qu'il a de moi.

Adrien : Je suis trop jaloux excuses moi j'aurai pas dû te tester mais te faire confiance comme tu le fais quand Chloé est dans les parages.

Marinette : j'accepte tes excuses mais la prochaine fois si tu as des doutes viens m'en parler au lieu de trouver des idées tordues.

Adrien : C'était une idée de mon kwami au début mais c'est promis.

Et comme pour sceller sa promesse il se pencha et embrassa sa petite amie.

Adrien : Je t'aime.

Marinette : Je t'aime aussi.

Fi...

Plus loin dans le couloir le scène était observé par 2 personnes

...: Ton plan a échoué je me demande toujours pourquoi je me suis allié avec toi !

...: Pour avoir Marinette et moi Adrien et mes plans sont parfaits c'est sûrement toi qui a échoué, t'aurai du je c'est pas moi l'embrasser quand je l'ai poussée.

...: La prochaine fois je choisirai le plan, parce que Chloé l'idée de la bande dessinée ma empêcher de dormir pendant plus d'une semaine.

Chloé : Ton plan a intérêt à être parfait Nathaniel !

Nathaniel : Il le sera, et Marinette sera enfin à moi...

...Fin...

One Shot terminer j'espère qu'il vous plaira n'esiter pas àme dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires

En tout 1575 mots

A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires


End file.
